fantasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Peter and Wendy
thumb|SininhoPeter and Wendy é a obra máxima de J. M. Barrie na qual o protagonista é o célebre personagem Peter Pan. Temas A principal temática da história de Peter relaciona-se com o crescimento (ou não), querendo o personagem manter-se sempre criança, para assim evitar as responsabilidades da vida adulta. A Síndrome de Peter Pan tornou-se um termo psiquiátrico usado para descrever um adulto que receia os comprometimentos e/ou se recusa a agir conforme a sua idade. Os beijos de Wendy, o desejo de Peter em ter uma menina da sua idade que pudesse ser a sua mãe, os sentimentos conflituosos para com Wendy e Sininho (ambas representando diferentes arquétipos de mulheres) e o simbolismo da sua luta com Hook (Capitão Gancho) (tradicionalmente protagonizado pelo mesmo actor que representa o pai de Wendy) Adaptações Peter Pan foi adaptado para teatro e cinema inúmeras vezes. Seguindo o exemplo da versão de palco original e também por razões práticas, Peter é na maioria das vezes mas não sempre representado por uma mulher adulta. A Paramount Pictures editou a primeira versão em filme de Peter Pan em 1942. Era um Filme mudo protagonizado por Betty Bronson no papel de Peter e Ernst Torrence no papel de Capitão Gancho. Barrie escolheu Bronson para o papel e até escreveu novos textos, mas o realizador preferiu guiar-se pelo argumento da primeira peça. No ano 2000, a Biblioteca do Congresso dos Estados Unidos classificou-o como sendo de importância cultural e escolheu-o para ser preservado no National Film Registry. Foram produzidos vários musicais, sendo os mais conhecidos o de Jerome Kern de 1924, de Leonard Bernstein de 1950 e o de Jerome Robbins em 1954. thumb|Ator interpreta Peter Pan no Magic KingdomEm 5 de Fevereiro de 1953, a Disney lançou uma versão animada de Peter Pan. O ator Bobby Driscoll, de 15 anos de idade, dava voz a Peter Pan. Em 1979 foi levada ao palco mais uma versão protagonizada pela atriz de TV e da Broadway Sandy Duncan. Em 2003, P. J. Hogan realizou um filme protagonizado por Jeremy Sumpter (Peter), Rachel Hurd Wood (Wendy) e Jason Isaacs (Hook). Seqüências Existem diversas adições à história de Peter Pan, umas autorizadas, outras não. * Em Peter Pan and the only children de Gilbert Adair, publicado em 1987. Nesta versão, Peter vive debaixo do oceano, com um novo grupo de rapazes perdidos, recrutando crianças que caem dos barcos que passam. * Em 1990, a Fox Studios edita uma série de desenhos animados chamada Peter Pan and the Pirates que relata as aventuras diárias de Peter, Wendy e os Lost Boys. Jason Marsden deu voz a Peter e Tim Curry ao Capitão Gancho. * Em Hook, filme de Steven Spielberg de 1991, Robin Williams faz de Peter, atraído de volta à Terra do Nunca (Neverland) por Tinker Bell (Julia Roberts), para lutarem contra o Capitão Gancho, protagonizado por Dustin Hoffman. * J. E. Somma, publicou After the rain – A new adventure for Peter Pan em 2001. A acção decorre nos tempos actuais e conta a história da reacção de Peter a um mundo que o menospreza e onde Peter é salvo por 3 crianças que lhe ensinam que crescer é bom. * Em 2002, a Disney editou Return to Neverland, uma sequela da sua própria adaptação de 1953 e na qual Jane, a filha de Wendy, se envolve com Peter. * A Hyperion Books, uma subsidiária da Disney, publicou em 2004 o livro, Peter and the starcatchers do humorista Dave Barry e do escritor de suspense Ridley Pearson. * Em 2005, o Great Ormond Street Hospital anunciou que Geraldine McCaughrean tinha sido escolhida para escrever uma seqüência autorizada do livro de Barrie, com o título provisório de Capitão Pan. O livro foi publicado em outubro de 2006 com o título de Peter Pan in Scarlet (Peter Pan Escarlate) Curiosidades * No filme de 2003, Jeremy Sumpter cresceu 20 centimetros, o que fez com que alguns cenários fossem reconstruídos. * O mesmo filme foi quase todo filmado na Austrália. * Foi a primeira vez que um menino interpretou Peter Pan, tanto nos palcos quanto nas telas. Categoria:Cinema